The invention relates generally to the field of building information modeling, and in particular to a method and apparatus providing pseudo-realistic rendering of a building information model responsive to a device providing real time positional information.
Building information modeling is the process of generating and managing building data during its life cycle. Typically it uses three-dimensional, dynamic building modeling software to increase productivity in building design and construction. The term building design and construction is not limited to physical dwellings and/or offices, but is meant to additionally include any construction project including, without limitation, road and infrastructure projects. The process produces a Building Information Model (BIM), which as used herein comprises building geometry, spatial relationships, geographic information, and quantities and properties of building components, irrespective of whether we are dealing with a physical building or a general construction project including land development and infrastructure.
The use of interactive and dynamic 3D computer graphics is becoming prevalent in the computing world. Typically, 3D visualization applications provide photo-realistic results using techniques such as ray tracing, radiosity, global illumination and other shading, shadowing and light reflection techniques. Such 3D visualization applications provide a 3D generated model, without relationship to the existing environment.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/538,103 to Elsberg et al, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Virtual Reality Presentation of Civil Engineering, Land Planning and Infrastructure”, published as US 2007/0078636 A1, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, is addressed to a computer implemented method of visualizing an infrastructure, in which the rendering is accomplished in cooperation with a material definition. Such a method allows for evaluating large scale designs in a virtual reality environment, in which the virtual reality rendering exhibits a pseudo-realistic image, i.e. an image which comprises at least one of shading, texturing, illumination and shadowing based on real world parameters.
Rapid Design Visualization is a software application available from RDV Systems, Ltd. of Lod, ISRAEL, which enables any Civil 3D user to create a fully interactive visualization environment directly from their Civil 3D project. Civil 3D is a software BIM solution for the field of civil engineering available from Autodesk, Inc. of San Rafael, Calif. The Rapid Design Visualization software enables a Civil 3D designer to easily create drive through simulations, flyovers and interactive simulations for proposed roads, subdivisions, underground infrastructure, interchanges and many other complex land development projects. Such an interactive simulation enables a potential user, developer, or investor, to visualize a Civil 3D project in an office environment.
Unfortunately, there is no ready means to enable a user to utilize the resultant visualizations in relation to a physical site inspection. As a result, the target audience for the visualizations produced is somewhat limited, and many visualization observers are left unsure of the believability and accuracy of the visualizations.